The Tale of Luck
by Krabby
Summary: Felix decided that the beautiful Mt. Ebott would make the perfect place to start his new hobby of hiking. As we all know, this was a horrible decision. Follow Felix as he goes through the dangers of the Underground, and how he meets with all our favorite monsters. OC replacing Frisk. No shipping.


Felix was just taking his first real hike around the countryside. He was enjoying the exercise and fresh air, neither of each he had gotten in a long time. As he was walking he contemplated about all the warnings he got from concerned villagers.

 _'I really don't understand why so many people are wary of this place. Its so freaking gorgeous here, you'd think there'd be more than just me hiking by this mountain.'_ Felix stopped and leaned against a particularly shady tree, and wondered about the cause. _'Well, after losing like five or six kids up here, I guess anyone would be a bit cautious... But then, its more the kids' parents' fault that they died here. You don't just leave kids unattended like that...'_ Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Felix pushed off the tree and dusted himself off. It wouldn't do to dwell on such matters, best to just keep moving.

After a little while, Felix started to notice that there was a large amount of dark clouds rapidly coming towards his location. "Damn it!" he muttered to himself. "Of course the one time I decide to go hiking is when the weather channel is wrong. Damn you weird mountain weather, why can't you ever be consistent!?" Finished with his venting, Felix started to pick up the pace to find a place for him to hide and wait for the storm to blow itself out, hopefully soon.

It took some time, but Felix finally found some shelter from the storm, which took the form of a cave by a clearing of trees. _'Finally, I was worried that I'd have to hide under a tree to even start partially dry.'_ While he was feeling a surge of relief, a sudden thought brought him to a grinding stop, right outside the cave's mouth. _'Oh god, I really hope there isn't a bear or something in there. It would be just my luck to get away from a bad storm, just to be eaten by a bear...'_ Luckily, Felix did happen to pack some bear spray, so should actually run into a bear, he would at least have some small chance to escape with his life.

Armed with simply a flashlight and some bear spray, Felix inched towards the cave's entrance. As lady luck would have it, there appeared to be no signs of any bear in the cave. Felix chuckled at himself for getting himself all worked up. "Really, _bears,_ man those stories from the villagers must be getting to me if I think I'm just gonna be able to walk right up to a bear without it noticing me first." Felix went deeper into the cave to get away from the loud sounds of rain and thunder. As he was walking Felix noticed something that really caught his attention. _'Hm, this is rather weird. I've never never seen vines like these before... What are they growing from?'_ While he was investigated what he could of the mysterious vines, an extremely loud clap of thunder startled Felix into misstepping, which led to him tripping over the vines, into the conveniently placed massive hole.

"No no no no no n-" he repeated as he started to fall towards the hole. Thinking quickly Felix tried to twist himself mid-fall to try and grab some to stop himself. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing within reach for him to grap onto. As such, due to the sheer terror, Felix did what anyone would do when faced with their inevitable demise. He passed out.

* * *

"Ergh..." Felix groaned as forced himself to sit up. Taking a moment to check his surroundings, he felt dread about his location. "Okay, just don't panic, panicking has never helped anyone do anything. You're not dead yet, so just do something useful" After forcing himself to calm down, Felix went through his backpack to see what survived to fall. "Well, it seems I still have my tools, a dented water bottle, some crushed food, and my extra clothes are all wet. Could be worse I guess."

Finally deciding on a plan, Felix stood up and put his backpack back on. "Well, I'm not gonna get anything done just sitting in a pile of flowers, let's see if this cave leads anywhere" Soon after setting down the only path, Felix immediately notices something weird. "What's with this doorway? Why is something like this in the middle of mountain?" Filing this away for later, Felix decides to keep moving. Just as he's about to walk past another flower he suddenly hears a cheerful voice from the flower of all things.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" Felix turned to look at the flower, completely stunned into silence _'Is this flower actually talking to me, god I must've hit my head in that fall.'_ Oblivious to Felix's complete shock, Flowey continues his dialogue. "Hmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly you must be so confused."

Deciding to play along with his delusions, Felix responded to the flower. "Well, I guess I am new around here. I'm not really sure where I am either."

The flower seemed to pause for a moment before continuing in its chirpy voice "Well, someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

As soon as those words left Flowey's mouth a glowing red heart showed up on Felix's chest. "Wha-what? What the hell is this!?"

Flowey simply grinned and answered the question "That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being! Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Before Felix could even question what LV stood for, Flowey kept on his lecture. "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! you want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" After winking at you, Flowey has some glowing white balls fly out of his body. "Down her, LOVE is shared through... Little white 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready?" Gently launching the pellets at Felix, Flowey gave one last tip "Move around get as many as you can!"

Deciding to see what the glowing balls would do, Felix reached out and touched one. He immediately collapsed due to an unimaginable amount of pain. After taking the time to recover from the sheer pain, Felix lifted his head to glare at the flower. "What the fuck was that you little bastard!?"

Flowey smiled widely at Felix's pain, a menacing smile that showed all of his teeth. "You idiot" he started, with his voice turning sharp, like nails on a chalkboard. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" Once again Flowey summoned more white pellets, this time surrounding Felix, with no escape in sight. "Die." was all Flowey said before laughing maniacally.

Felix could only look on as his death drew slowly closer. _'Dammit, I survive a fall down a mountain in a hole, only to die to some fucking flower!?'_ As soon as that thought passed through his head, all of the pellets were suddenly swept away by a powerful gust of wind. Felix and Flowey both stopped moving in sheer surprise, before a large ball of fire smashed into the flower, sending flying deeper into the cave.

Unable to stop himself, from the excitement of surviving, Felix called after the flower. "Ha! Take that, you god damn flower!" While Felix was busy with his survival celebration, he never noticed the arrival of his savior.

"Ahem." A soft spoken voice penetrated the cave. Felix jolted to an immediate stop when he registered the voice. Slowly, he turned to the source of the voice and saw something surprising. Standing across the cave was a rather tall, humanoid goat. They were wearing a long purple robe, with white sleeves and an emblem on the chest.


End file.
